Paradise Island
by SoldOutForChristForever
Summary: theres good,bad and weird the flock decide to get there own island,Gazzy wants an army of monkey/and snikuhs,Iggys being quieter than FANG? Nudge/mixed feelings,plus a few Newbee's and well much more,just read and find out,P.S santa and Fang has a secrete
1. THIS, is chapter one

**Okay guys, here's the deal, I probably won't be able to update as often because we just got a new apartment (I got my own room! YES! ~punches air~ sorry air, I didn't mean to hurt you) and the computer is in my moms room, it'll be hard to ask her to let me on often,so cha**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY! **

**~trumpets start trumpeting~ ~I through fish at the trumpeters~ **

**oh, and by the way, Max & Fang are 16, Iggy is almost 16, Nudge is almost 15, Gazzy is 15, Angel is 12**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_This is Max thinking_

_**This is Maxes Voice **_

this is anyone else thinking

I also don't own max ride, though I wish I did :( enjoy :)

**MAX'S POV**

It's been awhile since we've been on the run, and as impossible as it seems. I, Maximum Ride the most paranoid person ever (I think) has gotten _more _paranoid_. _

As we flew over some ocean I scanned the area for ay unsuspected Flyboys.

_**Maximum, you really should just try to relax for now.**_ Oh great, my _amazing _Voice is back,

_What do you mean "relax" there's no way I'm relaxing when ITEX is probably sending some new and way smartly improved __Flyboys or something. And plus what do you mean by "for now" is there anything that I'll need to stress over in the future? If so tell me now. _I ranted on in my head, cause apparently my Voice isn't _just_ an annoying voice in my head, it's also a therapist, and physic.

_**Maximum just listen to me for once. **_ I felt the Voices presence leave me.

Wait a sec, did he/she/it just _ask _me to listen, and since when do I not? This Voice is really getting on my nerves.

"Max, Max, earth to Max," I looked up to see Fang trying to get my attention.

"What, oh sorry, Voice giving me instruction," I apologized. He nodded.

"So Max what did your Voice say this time, cause you usually only tell Fang and we never know until it happens. Did it tell you where we're going next, I hope it did, I wanna go to Hawaii, oh, or Italy, hey Max remember when the Flock split up, and the guys when all around the world you looked really sad when Fang-" Iggy covered Nudge's ever opened mouth.

Thank birds for Iggy. I love her like a sister but jeez! Sometimes she should really shut her mouth

"First off Nudge, no, it did not tell me where we're going next, no they didn't go all around the world and no we're not going to Hawaii or Italy." I explained to her sternly.

She looked a bit disappointed but then started talking to Gazzy.

_**Max I think you should listen to your Voice, it seems very wise**_

_Angel, what have I told you about reading peoples minds._

_**Don't avoid this Max, you really should listen to your Voice.**_

_Go away Angel. _

"Hey Max, I have an idea of where to go next," I turned to Fang, already know where he wanted to go.

"Yes, dearest Fang?" He smirked.

"while we're out here flying around the opened sea, we should find our own island," he explained

"Fang, I already told you,-"

"Max, remember what your Voice said." Angel interrupted.

"Max, lets have a vote," Fang suggested.

And before I could object Fang said "All those who want to live on our own island say 'I'!"

"I" "I" "I" "I" "I want to make friends with a monkey!"

We all looked at Gazzy.

"What? I wanna teach him to make bombs" Gazzy said innocently.

"Your a monkey, Gaz," Iggy said and ruffled his already messy blonde hair. And as soon as Iggy said that Gazzy started acting like a monkey and making the sounds, and Nudge pulled his ears to make them look like a monkeys'.

We we're all laughing, except Fang, who just smirked, which is good for him.

"So Gaz, what will you name your monkey friend?" I asked, still laughing a bit.

"His name shall be, Snikuhs,we shall have an army of snikuhs bahrs and I vill destroy all who try to eat him and/or my army, no one can destroy the snikuhs bahrs! Or snikuhs monkeys!"

I gave him a look and then we all busted out laughing once again. Man, Gazzy and his imagination.

"So Max, you in?" Fang asked me.

_**Please please please Max-**_

_Get out of my head Angel_

"Uh, fine, but, I am not, repeat not-"

"Not," the rest of the Flock said.

I rolled my eyes, "anyway, I'm not-"

"Yes Max we get that your not" Iggy interrupted.

"shut your trap and let me finish, or I'll hide your bomb stuff in one of the many places you won't go." I threaten **(AN: no sick and/or weird jokes, you'll find out later**)

He gulped and shut up instantly.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to let you guys get away with saying that you wanna live somewhere else within the next month or so, also, Fang, Angel, since you two talked me into this whacked out idea, you two have laundry duty for two weeks." As I finished up explaining Fang and Angel's face's we're funny to look at.

Angel's looked like a mix of horror and desperation, her eyes literally popped out of her head.

Fang's was different, especially since he never showed emotions, his eyes read; "I'm so getting you back for this later" though the rest of his face read "if you make me do this, or I may just have to kill you in your sleep."

Either way they were funny to look at.

"Oh my cheerios, Max, Max, Max! Look, Look over there, in the water! Don't you see, look, over there Max! Don't you see them there soo cute, can we please get a closer look, C'mon Gasman, come with me," Nudge ranted on, pulling Gazzy along with her. Angel and Iggy followed.

_Wait a sec, no ones called Gazzy Gasman in years, hmm, I'm gonna keep a close eye on Nudge, or nah, its hard enough already._

"So, Fang, where are we gonna start looking for our island paradise?" I asked Fang.

"Max, I already found one."

"Wha- how, when where, Fang!" _I'm soo mad that he when along and found us an island, wait no not like that, I mean_, _he went somewhere without telling me, leaving us alone, not that I'm his keeper or anything or need his protection, but,ugh, never mind that. _

_How did he find the time to do this without me kn-_

"Max quit ranting on about how I found it, and you being mad about me going without you knowing, and listen," Fang instructed, pulling me out of my rant, knowing exactly what I was thinking. _Well he is Fang._

"How did you find the time, and when did you go?" I asked crossing my arms.

He turned his head a bit so he wasn't fully facing me. "When the Flock split up. When we were in California, leaving, I was flying around with Gazzy and Iggy, and we were way out at least farther than Hawaii, I saw this big piece of land, to far out to be inhabited, I had a map, the island wasn't on it though," Fang finished.

"Oh," Was all I could manage to say. I felt guilty by accusing Fang of leaving us. Fang grabbed my chin so that I was looking straight into his deep black eyes.

"Don't feel bad, I wouldn't ever leave, you or any of them, again." Fang's face was close to mine, but in an instant, he was at least 15 feet away, but it was still enough to make me feel all weird and just un-me or ugh just forget it.

Just as I was going to say something smart Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy flew towards us. And they were soaking wet.

"Max, did you see us, we we're swimming with the dolphins, and look, we found these shells, aren't they cool." Gazzy said, showing me and Fang his shells.

There were 12 shells, two were reddish, three were blueish green,

_wait wouldn't that be teal?_ One was a pretty gray-blue, another was pink, two looked multicolored, there was a silver and the last two were black and white.

Gazzy gave one of his to everyone, Fang,obviously, got the black one, I got a reddish one, Angel got the white one, Iggy the multicolored, and Nudge got the pink one.

"Thanks Gazz, but where did you get them?" I asked.

"They where all over the bottom of the ocean, we all got some," he explained.

Remembering his scheme I asked, "Do the shells have anything to do with your snikuhs army?"

he got an evil grin on his face and said "The shells will help in training and once that is done, we vill destroy ITEX!"

**hey y, how did you like my first chap? Review. Yea do that. Now. Oh, and I'm thinking of giving out certain powers to other characters, story gets way better so keep reading!**

**bye bye for now**


	2. FANGS THOUGHTS

**Hey y, happy birthday! I don't know whose b-day it is, BUT somewhere, SOMEPLACE someone is having a birthday, soooo I say happy birthday. I'm really sorry about the no updates, but I just looked at my first review, and I was pretty happy, so im not gonna stop like I wanted to review and the story will go on. **

**Now before I start the story, I got a question, how come there isn't a Kids/Teens/Tween's DAY? I am curios, grandparents day, fathers day, mothers day, WHAT ABOUT Kids/Teens/Tween's DAY!**

**~grumbles~ not fair ~pouts and glares at wall, and the wall gets scared~**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE**

**~drummers do what they do~**

**and this story starts …wait a sec...wait some more... **

**oh I almost forgot **

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_This is Max thinking_

_**This is Maxes Voice **_

this is anyone else thinking

also, Max & Fang are 16, Iggy almost 16, Gazzy 15, Nudge almost 15, Angel 12

P.S. I do not own max ride, :( but I do own a cool purple kitty named butterfly on happy pets :D enjoy

MAX'S POV

"Well Fang, you gonna point us the way, or do we just wait for it to rain and go to the end of the rainbow ?" I asked Fang.

He gave me a look, then answered, "We're already on the path,"

"How long til?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Awhile."

_And there starts the one worded answers, because that's how Mr. I'm-too-cool-and -silent-to-say-so-much is._

**FANGS POV**

I smirked at Max's annoyed face. Some people think it's mean to keep someone in the dark and always guessing, but honestly, with Max, it's fun. The way she gets confused, angry and annoyed all at the same time, it's enough to make me wanna smile.

But I don't, cause that's happiness. Something I can't have. Something none of us can truly ever have. It's hard to believe that anyone can fake happiness and emotions so easily.

Sadness, anger, hurt, and pain. Those are the emotions I feel on a regular day, though, in the life of an Avian American Bird-kid no day is regular.

**Sorry for the short chappy. I really didn't want you guys to have to wait much longer, I promise I'll try to update more, but there's only so much I can do with the computer in my moms room, I'm gonna work on the next chapter right after this one. **

**P.S. Review**

**P.S.S. I thought you would want a look inside of Fangs head.**

**Bye bye for now ;) **


	3. Max confusing, Fang falls for it hard

**AM NOW...ON...CHAPTER 3! WOOOO ~New York throws a huge party~ hey, they didn't invite me :( oh, wait, I have to type, that's ****why. ~sighs~ major sadness.**

**Are you ready for this chapter? are you? are you? well then no answers, oh well, I'm still typing. **

**By the way:**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_This is Max thinking_

_**This is Maxes Voice **_

this is anyone else thinking

**also, Max & Fang are 16, Iggy almost 16, Gazzy 15, Nudge almost 15, Angel 12**

**sorry to say but, I. Do not. Own. ~WHISPERS SO LOW NO ONE CAN HEAR~ maximum ride **

Fangs POV.

Max isn't happy with me right now. And honestly, I don't know why, or if I even did something this time. Last time she was mad at me, I knew what I did; spray painted her favorite jeans, green. She was really mad at me and Gazzy that day.

Although, it wasn't are fault. She hid my MP3 inside a crocodile, and you don't even wanna know how I got it out. But it was probably because I purposely lost her Nintendo DS.

Aw, good times.

But anyway, this time I don't know why shes mad at me. Which is bad. Very bad. I flew down to her level, wait a few moments, enjoying the silence.

Max's POV.

Fang flew down to where I was. He was right next to me-er as next to a flying bird person as you could get I mean. I wait a few minutes in the tension filled silence for Fang to say something.

He turned to me. Confused in a way.

"What?" I snapped.

He, of course being Fang, didn't flinch at my harsh tone. But instead opened his mouth to say something. And then closed it. And then opened it. And then closed it again.

"Fang, get on with it, say what you have to and make sure we're going in the right direction." I said, my patience wearing down on him by the second.

"Why are you mad at me?" his question shocked me. But I knew the answer. There were three of them.

"What are you talking about Fang?" I decided to play dumb, as stupid as it sounds.

He glared hard at me, then his face softened up a bit.

"You know, I saw it on your face." His voice was serious. " I know I didn't do anything this time, I'm sure of it."

"Fine,"

**HAHA YOU'LL never know why, til the next chapter, so I need two reasons ****why shes mad at Fang, help me please. Cause If you do the story can go on and I'll try three chapters in one day how bout that?**

**so review review review and more chapters for you, remember that now, ;) bye bye for now** **peace love and happiness + world peace, and save the polar bears, the pandas and the penguins. **


	4. Chapter 4

**MMK, NOW THAT I KNOW HOW TO UPLOAD CHAPTS, I CAN UPDATE MORE SO WOOOOOHOOOO! I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD AN AWESOME THANKSGIVING, I LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEE PUMKIN PIE! **

**AND TRUST ME THESE WILL BE MORE FUNNY, RANDOM, AND AWESOME SOON**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_This is Max thinking_

_**This is Maxes Voice **_

this is anyone else thinking

**also, Max & Fang are 16, Iggy almost 16, Gazzy 15, Nudge almost 15, Angel 12**

**Max's POV**

I turned to him.

"Fang...just, don't ever, leave me again. Please." I said it so low, and didn't meet his eyes as I said that.

I could tell he was starring at me intently. "I wouldn't dream of it. Not in this lifetime, not ever. I promise." Fang rarely promised anything. And when he did nothing would make him go back on it. Once, I believe, he promised Gasman that he'd get him his first grenade for his fifth birthday. Fang and Iggy weren't home for a whole day because the day before Gazzy's fifth birthday they sneaked onto a a military base and got five grenades for him, because he was five that day. There were a lot of burned down trees, clothes, and bacon. _That_ _poor, poor bacon._

I gave him a small smile.

"Land ho!" Screamed Gazzy. I looked ahead of us, and sure enough there was a medium sized island. I looked at Fang, but he shook his head.

"That's not it, our island is farther out." he stated for all of us to hear.

There were a collective amount of groans at that. We'd have to continue on and keep flying.

**AN: srry for this being so short, I have three other stories i'm working on so you'll have to be patient.**


	5. Iggy's thoughts

**AN: Okay so I'm back, Christmas is over ~everyone cries~ and I didn't get what I wanted the most from my fanfniction readers; 35 reviews. I mean I know I never said anything about it, but I would have hoped at least. I try to do my part in the reviewing. I would have hoped...~sigh~ **

** Anyhow, I haven't gotten enough reviews on any of my three stories, so I purpose a deal. And _no__ I __do not__ want to get __married._ I shall make a deal with you all. Whoever can give me 15 _good_ reviews that relate to my writing/my story/ or what would make it better/ ideas/ or answer to an AN, I will let you either **

**A) write one chapter, it has to relate to the story**

**B) let you add a character**

**or**

**C)let you put in a shout out**

** I'm gonna do this for all of my stories. **

** Live, love, and ~deep scary voice~ REVIEW.**

Iggy's POV ~**people cheer for Iggy~**

** W**hat am I living for anymore. Why am I even here. I love my Flock but I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand this waiting. There is something inside me that cannot just stay in the darkness.

I miss her. I need to be near her. I have to see her again. I can feel her inside of me. I can feel what she feels, even though miles an miles away. She's the only one who truly understands me. The only one that I can see.

**AN: I bet you wonder what that was all about. Sorry about the cliffhanger there. Haha, REVIEW! Thanxes ;)**


	6. Flap up, flap down and Rocky and Rain

**AN: I am so very ultra sorry about all of these short chapters, but I know I hate it when I have to wait forever on a story update, but then again I also hate it when that chapters are short. Thanks for the people who care enough to review. I live to write for you guys. Live, love and dream. **

**Oh and if you have the time I guess the beta thing it were you re-write my stories, so I'm gonna put my stories on beta so you all can help me become a better writer.**

**Gazzy's POV**

** "**Flap up. Flap down. Flap up. Flap down. Flap up. And flap down." I said to myself. Not that I need a reminder, but it is just so boring. I looked down at the sea and saw a splash in the water, no doubt more dolphins. I devious smile stretched across my face. Hmms, time for things to get interesting.

"Oh no, guys look a girl is being drowned by a shark, we have to save her!" I shouted, putting in a horrified face and semi-seriousness into my voice.

Max and Fang looked at each other before diving down to the fake girls rescue. Nudge was already on her way down there pulling Iggy along. Angel just looked hard at me.

"Gazzy, that isn't funny." She said crossing her arms.

I gave her a skeptical look. "Why not?" I asked, confused.

She just nudged her head towards the others down below.

They were actually saving a girl from a shark.

"Angel, come hurry we need you!" Nudge called. Angel gave me one last glare before going down into the water and controlling the shark to leave.

After three minutes of watching them save a girl and a younger boy I swept down by them to help.

Rocky's POV

I gasped for oxygen as soon as the fresh cool ocean air hit my lips. When I opened my eyes I saw six kids looking back. Three girls and three guys. _Hmm, I wonder why the number is so equal. _I though, with a half smirk.

Who I assumed to be the oldest girl, had long, wavy, blonde hair with natural highlights, and blue eyes. Also with tan skin, maybe from being out in this sun. she was sun-kissed. Another girl, a little younger, though not by much, was darker in skin tone, and had ultra curly black hair. It was really pretty, but I bet I could do so much to it. She also had chocolate brown eyes. As for the youngest girl, she was at least seven, had cute, blonde, little girl curls. And an emphasis on cute. She was adorable. Though there was something in me that couldn't trust that completely. She was semi tan, semi pale.

The oldest guy was dark. That was pretty much the easiest way to describe him. His skin was an olive color. Maybe he was Italian. His midnight dark hair brushed the tips of his ears and his eyes could have been black too. But they seemed..._darker_. Was that even possible? The second oldest guy, he and shadow over there, were about the same age. Well he had wavy, strawberry-blonde hair that barley touched the top of his eyebrows in the front and brushed over half of his neck in the back. His eyes interested me so much. They were pale blue. Though, vacant. I liked it. As for the last boy, he looked most like the youngest girl. Only his hair was spiky and not curly and he was tanner and taller. Also he had this thing in his eye that just screamed 'I'm a devious little boy who loves to have fun with explosives with my blind friend, and eat lots of sweets!'. My kind of guy. I plan to have crazy, wild, insane adventures with him. I shall call him pyro.

"Are you okay?" The oldest girl asked.

I sat up and looked around. "I'll be find as soon as I find my brother." I said half paying attention.

"Over here Roc." I heard my brothers voice from behind me.

"Oh there you are. Listen if you ever try to wrestle with a shark again I'm going to beat your scrawny little butt from here to England, got it?" I ranted on to him. He rolled his eyes. _Jerk. _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." he replied simply then turned to the kids watching us.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked turning to me.

"you heard me." we started arguing then I smacked him upside his head and turned to the strangers. "Sup, who are you?"

"That's what we'd like to know." said Shadow, the dark boy.

"I'm Rochelle, but if you call me that I'll punch you so hard your head will spin, then people will think your a witch, or wizard and hang you, then you'll bust out your wings and the army will come of you and try to use you as a weapon. You try to fight, but you end up blowing up half of the world, or Canada, depending on where you are. If you blow up half of Canada then the people will be mad at you, but the French will be grateful and elect you as the king or queen. But so you don't have to go through all of that trouble just call me Rocky." I explained with a smile at the end of my rant. "And this here," I gestured toward my brother. "is my dearest little brother Adrian or Rain. He's almost fourteen, and I just turned sixteen. Also I'm pretty sure that we're just like you guys," I said opening my wings. I looked over to Rain, then smacked his arm to signal him to do the same.

Rain's POV

As I stretched out my wings I looked at Rocky's. They were beautiful. The top ones were a deep crimson red, the mid-top faded out to scarlet, the middle ones went down to fiery orange, then the bottom faded out from a lighter orange to sunny yellow. They looked just like fire.

Mine, however, were wicked awesome. They were white on the front and silver in the back, if angled right you can see the silver perfectly. In the sun they had a blue-purple-ish tint. So freaking awesome.

"Okay I told you who we were, now it's your turn." Rocky said getting straight to the point.

"I'm Max, the leader of my Flock, this is Fang, my second in command, Iggy our awesome cook/pyro, Nudge the hacker/motormouth/fashion expert, Gasman, the other pyro-boy and mischievous trickster, and lastly Angel she reads minds, and other things." Max explained, going down the line from oldest to youngest.

"Interesting powers." was all my sister said before flying high in the air. "So how about joining Flocks." She asked/shouted, while looking around.

I looked at Max.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Rain, what's your sister doing?" Max asked

"Being herself."

Rocky looked at me. Well it was actually a glare. "Report!" She called.

"All good," Called out a girls voice.

"Tough enough," Said a boy's voice.

"Going insane, but you already knew that." shouted back another boys voice.

"Who was that?" Nudge asked.

"In order, Bella, Hayden and Cole." I answered her. "Oh my, this is going to be chaotic." I sighed.

Nudge looked at me puzzled. "Why?"

I gave her a smile. "You'll see."

**AN: hope you enjoyed that. I certainly loved typing about Rocky's Wings. I am super sorry about the previous chapters, the shortness and the grammar mistakes. I not very good with grammar. Remember review, first person to give me 15, gets to choose A,B, OR C read last chapter if you forgot the choices. Thanxes ;) **


	7. Iggy andCole, Nudge and Rain

**AN: I loved the last chapter and as soon as I was done with Black and White Angels chapter 4, I came right to this. Hope you like it too. Oh and for the thing about the 15 reviews, I mean the first person to send in 15 reviews, and don't worry in keeping track.**

**By the way:**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_This is Max thinking_

_**This is Maxes Voice **_

this is anyone else thinking

**also, Max & Fang are 16, Iggy almost 16, Gazzy 15, Nudge almost 15, Angel 12 almost 13**

I've been forgetting these, ~goes under water~ I do not own Maximum Ride only the new characters, there mine and I love them.

Rocky's POV

I called out for the rest of my Flock, Hayden, Cole and Bella. Hayden was as old as me. Actually he was older by a few months. But he never wanted to be the leader, even though he was semi-leading Bella. He and Bella are like brother and sister. So Hayden was 16. Cole was 15 and Bella was 14.

Hayden had chestnut colored, wavy hair that covered half of his eyes, so you could barley see them. His eyes looked truly like emeralds. They were beautiful. But he hates it when I call his eyes beautiful. He prefers the term, 'wicked awesome'. And that works too, though it doesn't catch their true beauty. Hayden is taller than me. But only by a few inches. His skin was lightly tanned, even though

he was usually the one in the sun the most.

Cole had messy, neck-length, moon, white hair. Amazing isn't it. He was born that way. And as for his eyes; their purple. Not just a bland, boring brown-ish purple in the sun. but a vibrant, noticeable, clear purple. And they glow when it's dark. I absolutely adore his eyes and hair. And now, you probably think, with the white hair and purple eyes, that his skin is something like, oh I don't know red or green or scaly. Well if your thinking that, your wrong. Cole's skin is pale. Also, he is as tall as me.

Bella was mousy. She was about 5ft even, while the rest of us were 5ft, 9in, or 6ft in Hayden's case. She, like Hayden, had chestnut hair. Only hers was long and curly. They also had the same lightly tanned skin, and green eyes, only Bella's were sea green, instead of beautiful emerald.

Someone had clasped their arms around me from behind.

"Are you alright." A voice whispered in my ear. It was Hayden.

"Perfectly fine," I answered. "but I'd be better if I could move my wings. Because your kind of in the way!" I laughed as he moved, then gave him a smile. "You know I was joking,"

a sly smile can across his face. "Well, in that case..." he came closer and latched himself onto my back, with me unable to move my wings. Then he did something so stupid. He stopped flapping. And we fell. Fast.

Just as the bottoms of our shoes touched the water, he started to flap again. I can honestly say that it was fun. But I hate it when he does that.

"You know I hate you right?" I stated playfully.

"yeah, but you hate this even more." and with that he started tickling me. We were doing a mix between, tag and him tickling me. Amazing how hard that is to do in the air. Well for him anyways, because he can't pin me down so I always get away. We did that for a few minutes, not even paying attention to what was happening around us.

"Hey! Lovebirds," It was Rain. Of course. "get back to Earth, we all hungry."

We flew back down, all eyes were on us, well except for Nudge and Rain's, and Iggy's of course.

"What?" I shouted, "I thought you guys were hungry, lets go." and with that we were into the sky without a second thought.

Iggy's POV

"Sup," Cole said, flying close to me.

"The sky, whats down?" I asked.

"dolphins, and ocean,"

I turned my face towards him. And I saw him. I actually saw his face! It was pale, and he had moon-white messy hair, and purple eyes!

"you okay? Because your eyes are getting big." he stated.

"I-I can see you." I stammered, excitedly. "Max! I can see!" I turned to face her. But it was black.

"Iggy what are you talking about?" She asked obviously confused.

"I can see Cole, I'm not lying, I really can." I was frustrated, but something was off. I though that I could only see _her_, but I can see Cole too. What's going on.

"It's true, he can." Angel said.

"But why only Cole?" Max wondered to herself.

"I don't know." I half lied. Why? I don't know. Only Cole. Defiantly not.

_**Iggy, I don't know what your lying about, but it isn't a good thing to lie to Max, or to lie at all. **_

_ Angel go away! _

Nudge's POV

"So, where are we going exactly?" Rain asked me as we flew side by side .

"I dunno _exactly, _but Fang found us an island and we're going to it. It's our chance to settle down and have an actual home for once. It'll be spectacular." I fantasized about our new home. "We'll make cool tree-houses, a room for everyone, and a huge tree-house kitchen and living-room and game-room. We'll have a huge garden and Gasman will have his monkey army. We'll have parties and cookouts and so much more it'll be amazing. I'll make clothes for everyone, and we'll go out to the nearest town for anything we need. Oh, oh, oh! We can dress up as Indians, like the Boston Tea Party, and we'll raid the town. That would be cool wouldn't it and-" Rain put his finger over my lips.

"That sounds, great." then he looked up. "We'd better get back to the rest of the Flock. We, uh, kind of you know, drifted away." He bit his bottom lip, like he wanted to say something. But instead took my hand and lead me to the others. Then let go. His grip was...nice. I liked it and was disappointed when he let go.

Everyone was talking to each other, branching off of conversations that were started and leaving them and starting another with someone else. It was loud, but also peaceful.

It has been dark for a few hours, I checked my watch, eleven o'clock. Looking around I spotted some caves.

I reached out for Gazzy's hand. He looked at me and smiled. I nodded my head towards the caves.

"Hey, guys, Nudge found a place to sleep." he pointed to the caves. "Over there."

"Alright then," Max said, flying to the caves.

"Good one Nudge." Iggy smiled at me.

As we landed, or more like dropped, in Iggy, Gazzy, Cole and Angels case. _Man they must be tiered. _

"I'll take first watch," Max said as usual.

"I have second." Fang stated, once again usual.

"I'll take third," Rain? This is going to be interesting.

"I got fourth." So not like me at all, Iggy and Angel and Gazzy looked at me, they knew me too well.

"I have Fifth." Iggy said next. Interesting. Usually after fourth, it;s whoever is next to be woken up. This couldn't be good.

After about an hour everyone had fallen asleep, except for Max, Fang, me and Rain. Max and Fang were talking. Well, Max was asking Fang to get some sleep. Me and Rain were near the front of the cave, sitting down besides each other, starring at the moon.

"It's a really nice night out tonight. Don't you think?" Rain asked me.

"A very beautiful night. Almost perfect." I said, looking into his lonely, beautiful, deep, brown eyes.

"What could make this better?"He asked, with a wry smile.

"I could think of a few things."

"Well," He looked away and bit his bottom lip.

His hand was suddenly over mine. We flinched at that, then let it be.

"Hey, you guys should get some sleep, 'cause you know it'll be so chaotic." We jumped at the sudden voice behind us. It was Cole.

"We were _trying to_ before we were very _rudely _interrupted." Rain said, sounding angry.

"Hey, Nudge, come over here with us!" Gazzy shouted sleepily.

"There, Rain, now you can sleep without...distractions." he raised his eyebrows and laughed. _Boys, sigh_. As I walked over to Gazzy I turned to Rain to say good night, but saw that he punched Cole. "Ow, that hurt." he said silently. I smiled. I laid down right next to Gazzy.

"Night, Gasman," I said, and slowly drifted to sleep, but not before seeing Rain flash me a quick smile.

**AN: WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE **_**VERY CHAOTIC **_**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **


	8. Nudge and Rain sittin in a tree

**An: Hey guys****I hope you appreciate that I'm back. I'm so sorry for leaving this story, it's just that my mom, I think, accidentally deleted OpenOffice, and I've been trying to find a free download to get it back, that or Microsoft Word. No luck either way, but then I found out that I had WordPerfect. Amazing isn't it? **

**Well, lets have a party in, Brazil for this reunion shall we?**

**~gets a phone call~**

**AN: Hello? What? Whaddya mean I'm not invited to the reunion!** **It's my stories reunion, ohhh I see, I have to type the story. Fine. Bu-bye. ~starts pouting at the wall~ stupid story.**

**By the way**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_Max's thinking_

**Max's voice thinking**

_Anyone else thinking_

**Max & Fang are 16, Iggy is almost 16, Nudge is almost 15, Gazzy is 15, Angel is 12**

**I do not own MR, only Rocky, Rain, Cole, Bella, and Hayden.**

Nudge's POV

"Hey, Miss. Talk-a-lot. Wake up it's time for your watch." It was Rain**.** I noticed that he had an exotic yet minty smell to his breath. Like he was chewing on citrus, mint flavor changing gum. Only he wasn't chewing anything.

"Hey, before you go back to sleep, you wanna go on a fly with me really quick? Cause everyone's asleep and this would be the only time we'd have together alone for a while I think. Unless you don't wanna fly. I mean it's fine if you don't cause I know you've been up for a few hours and probably want to get back to sleep. But if you do want to I can show you this one was to fly that me and Fang learned from a flock of hawks. They were so beautiful. I miss living with the hawks, I bet Fang does too." I remembered why I had started my rant in the first place and when back to my first question. "So do you wanna fly with me?" I hesitantly asked.

He grinned and nodded.

I took a running start, going as far as three feet away from the cave before popping out my wings. I flew about fifty feet up before I realized Rain wasn't following me. I looked back to see him watching me intently. I smiled embarrassed, trying to think of something I was doing wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, your really graceful." He complemented, shyly.

"Thank you." Was all I managed. There was only silence, other that the sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks and my wings flapping. "Well, you coming up?" I killed the silence.

"Yeah, I'm coming." and with that he leaped into the air and let out his wings. He caught up to me fast and was next to me within two seconds. **"**Tag!" He said, then tagged me and flew away.

I caught up to him but before I could tag him, he tucked in his wings and dropped. Only, he grabbed my legs and I dropped with him. We hit the cold, but pleasant water with a SPLASH! We went at least thirty feet deep. Instead of coming up instantly. I stayed under to look for Rain. But I couldn't find him.

Being a mutant bird kid, A.K.A. Avian American, I can hold my breath for five minutes. So I spent all of 'em looking for Rain. Going up for air and coming back down I was surprised to see that he had found me. With a kiss. Straight on the lips. Amazing how my life is so interesting. It was magical. Electrifying. Spectacular. We were like this for three minutes. Then came up for air that we didn't need yet. It reminded me of that beautiful night three months ago. When me and Gasman did the same thing. Only, it was somehow different. Besides the fact that it was in a lagoon, we played hide-in-go-seek, there were fireflies, we fell asleep in each others arms in the really tall grass. Honestly I don't know which moment was better.

He was smiling and I was smiling. Our hands were together under that water and at this moment things were at peace. He leaned in to kiss me again. But stopped when we both heard a very familiar voice.

"Nudge? Nudge what are you doing?" I turned to see Gazzy. In his eye's I saw heartbreak. I felt like a girl caught doing something I shouldn't be doing.

"Gasman," Honestly I don't know what I would have said if he didn't turn around and leave.

I looked back to see Rain looking so confused. Inside I felt guilty. But what for? Who for?

Why is life an emotional roller coaster?

Iggy's POV

"Ig's, dude wake up. It's time to do some damage. C'mon lets go. You do remember that it's the 16th." I could instantly pick out Gazzy's terrible case of bad breath in my face as he whispered for me to awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, just let me breathe fresh, untainted air please and I'll give you the world." I begged. I heard him move back and took in a huge gasp of air as if I was a newborn baby breathing it's first breath.

"Do you remember?" He asked with caution to his voice.

I nodded.

"Alrightly then, lets get this party bumpin'!" he was truly excited. A grin stretched over my face. "Lets go."

We started to fly a familiar path to a nearby Hawaiian island. Gazzy lead the way to a certain patch of caves.

_This is gonna be good._ I thought mischievously.

"You ready Iggy? Cause this is it!" Gasman called over the wind.

"You know it, bro!" I called back.

"Okay then, here we go!" And with that we were taken up by and updraft, and then I tucked in my wings, Gazzy, I assumed, did the same, and we hit the air full on as if crashing into a wave. The rest of the way was a roller coaster. Imagine being in a roller coaster, then switching into a race car, then having it twist, turn, dip, dive and dash through the air at about 167 miles per hour, then rolling down the windows and kicking off the top of the car and having the pressure press down on you. Isn't it amazingly wonderful. I personally love the feeling.

"Iggy, we're at the geyser, now we have to be fast and careful." He warned.

"Gazzy, _I'm_ the one who told _you_ that. And you forgot that one off second can cost you all the hair on your body, or all the feathers on your wings. Possibly your life." We both busted out laughing at that last part where I got all dramatic.

"I'll tell you when water comes out-" I cut him off.

"Then you have thirty seconds to go in and turn before you get burned." I explained.

"In and swiftly turn, or you'll get a nasty burn." He chanted in singsong. Haha, I love this kid.

I heard a WHOOSH!

"Geyser up..." He waited about a minute. "And...it's down!" He shouted.

"In!" was all I had to say before we were in. It was steamy and stuffy. We turned with haste into the tunnel and began to crawl and slowly rise as the tunnel rose.

"We're here," Gazzy said using the voice that screams 'time to bust out a can of mayhem, watch out cause it's 'bout to get crazy.'

"Load up," Was all I needed to say.

Max's POV

Have you ever woken up to the sound of explosives? I have, many times. And just a tip, it's never a good thing. Like now for example. It's seven something in the morning, we're all sleeping and then, there is a mass amount of eruptions. For sound examples just go to , open two tabs, look up fireworks, not the Katy Perry song, but the sound of fireworks. And on the other tab of , look up explosions. Then turn up the volume really high and you'll get half of the sound I'm hearing now.

_Iggy and Gazzy_. Those were the first thoughts in my head. I frantically looked around for them. They were no where in sight. I looked to Fang. He just shrugged. We could knew what each other was thinking that way.

Rocky, Rain, Cole, Hayden and Bella were all on guard and ready to fight. Impressive. The rest of the Flock knew it was Iggy and Gazzy.

Rocky came up to me. "Max, what's going on?" she asked confused. Then looked around and it clicked. "Where are Iggy and Gazzy?"

"If I knew they'd be right here with there feathers off and into pillows for us to use." She smirked at my comment, amused. Glad somebody doesn't flinch at every gruesome sarcastic comment I make. As long as she's the only one... My mind wandered off.

"Max," Angel was at my side.

"Yeah,"

"Guess what day it is."

"The 16th. Oh no, oh crap, I forgot. Crap, crap crapple jacks." I began rubbing my temples.

"What's the 16th?" Rain asked curiously. He had been standing a few feet away.

"Back 10 years ago Iggy and Gazzy made they're first bomb and blew up they're first building. Iggy and Gazzy celebrate it every year. But it wasn't exactly today. They change the day every year, but keep it within 10 days of the real day. Last year I though I finally had it figured out on how they choose the days so I could hide they're bombs. But I obviously was wrong." I explained.

"What day did you think it was?" Rain asked.

"8 days ago, I though that they forgot."

"What is the order they usually go in?" Wow this kid is full of questions.

"The first time the bombed and destroyed was on the 10th, the second the 8th, then 12th, 14th, 8th again, 14th, 10th and 12th, 10th."

"Hmm, interesting. I bet-" he was cut off.

"Weirdo, this is no time for that. We have to get them before they attract attention." Rocky cut in. That was something I would say.

Just then, two flying bird kids came through the cave opening laughing like they were hyped up on fifty Pixie-Stix and chocolate bunnies.

I marched up to them. "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't give Nudge a huge bag of Halloween candy and a big bottle of cream soda and lock the two of you in there with her accompanied by some fashion magazines stacked high and Barbie on a T.V. with no remote and the High School Musical sound track blaring so no one can hear your screams?" this was one of my favorite tortures for these two. One of many.

They each had a terrified look on they're faces.

"Because you love us." Gazzy stated this as more like a question, I think he was wary of the answer.

"Because Nudge is scary when hyped up on cream soda and Halloween candy." Iggy pleaded.

"Because...um, because." Gazzy nervously bit his bottom lip.

"Because we have no time for any of that. We have to find a new home on a pleasant island. And, and..."Iggy was running out of excuses.

Hayden's POV

"Hey, Max? Why is it so horrible that they light up a few explosives every year to celebrate?" I was enjoying seeing Iggy and Gazzy squirm but I had to ask the question.

"Because every time they light up a few fireworks and other explosives for pure pleasure, they always end up blowing up half of either a small city, national park, forest, cave, _Angel's hair_. And about half of those times we get found by Erasers, Flyboys and, or other killing things brought up from the School." Max explained.

I decided that watching what would happen to Iggy and Gazzy was getting boring and went over by Rocky, who was sitting on the ledge of the cave. Silently sneaking up behind her I grabbed her wrists and made both of us jump off of the cliff. I turned her around. A shocked excited look came across her face. It instantly changed to a devious smirk.

_Uh oh. _Rocky's devious smirks were something you had to be wary of. You never know what she has going on in her head and when she brings her plans into order, well, it's scary.

Before I could blink her wings popped out, my hands were no longer around her wrists, my arms were being held behind my as if I were being arrested, and I was lying face down in the air. And we were dropping. Fast. Rocky's knee was lightly pressed against my back and with her weight we went faster. Just as I became not but six inches away from plowing my face into the water I was flipped into the air. I looked frantically around for Rocky only to unexpectedly be piggybacking her. She did all of that in only three seconds. Rocky was truly unbelievable.

I felt her weight move from my back and suddenly she was in front of me smiling.

"Hello, nice meeting you up here in the air." She greeted as if what had just happened in the last minute and a half was days ago.

"I have to say, you are one fast, acrobatic girl you know." I said it like I was movie producer who had just saw a highly talented girl who he wanted in his new movie.

"Why thank you." And with that she was off flying away.

I watched as she flew. She did a few tricks in the air. Twirls, spins, dips, dives, flips.

"I said you were good already, no need to show off!" I playfully called.

"Who said anything about showing off?" She asked innocently. She tucked in her wings and plummeted into the water.

_What is she up to now?_ I wondered. That was something I asked myself a lot.

Nudge's POV

I went over to see Gazzy after Max was finished yelling at him and Iggy. He was sitting against the left wall of near the back the cave alone. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping, but his breathing and slight bumming of his heart weren't slow enough. He was thinking. Probably about this morning. _Ug why do I feel so guilty? I did nothing wrong. Did I? _

"Gasman, can we-" He stood up and walked away as soon as he heard my voice. "Gasman, please-"

"Please what? Tell me, can we please what? What do you want? Why are you even suggesting we do anything together? What was even going through your mind. I wanna know, really I do. 'Cause Nudge I am so confused. I can't even look at you right now without thinking 'what's going on between us?' Tell me Nudge what _is_ going on." He was angry. But in that way where your sad too. It's all my fault. But what? What's my fault? What did I do?

"I don't know anymore, I'm just, I don't know. I'm confused and sorry." My words were confusing to me. "I don't know why I'm sorry, Gasman, but I know I'm sorry." That's how my mind was able to word it.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. I don't care anymore. I stopped caring the moment I saw your lips touched." His words were like silver bullets to my heart. His blue eyes pierced my brown ones with hatred. He walked out of the cave and started flying away.

**AN: Well? How was it? I personally liked it. It was amazing, though I can't wait for the next chapter. Gonna get to work on another story of mine first though. Now in this chapter we had Nazzy, or Gudge, whatever you want to call it. And we also had Rayden, or Hocky, whatever you wanna call it.**

**Live, love and don't get eaten by zombies. **

**REVIEW!Please. ;) **


	9. Gazzy's Flashback

**AN: So very sorry I couldn't update in so long. This one will be good, but I haven't gotten very many reviews, but everyone says that it's so great and funny and I have many viewers. I'm oh-so-very confused, if this story is that spectacular then why don't you all review? I'm going to write now...**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_Max's thinking_

**Max's voice thinking**

_Anyone else thinking_

**Max & Fang are 16, Iggy is almost 16, Nudge is almost 15, Gazzy is 15, Angel is 12, Rocky is 16, Rain is almost 14, Hayden is 16, Cole is 15, and Bella is 14**

**I do not own MR, only Rocky, Rain, Cole, Bella, and Hayden****.**

Gazzy's POV

Flap up. Flap down. Flap up. Flap down. That's exactly how this entire mess started; with me being bored out of my mind while I was flying and deciding to fake a foolish shark attack.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me." I said to myself harshly as I glared at the opened sky. If I wasn't so bored at the time then Max and the others wouldn't have gone down to save Rocky and _Rain. _Then I wouldn't be so angry at Nudge. "I bet she didn't even remember that night three weeks ago."

_FLASHBACK THREE WEEKS AGO..._

_As we landed in a spring in Florida where Nudge's mother was supposed to live. It turns out that Itex had it wrong, Nudge's mom really lives in Florida. Nudge was raving on about what her mom might be like and how she can't wait until she can live a normal life and how different things are going be. _

"_I bet she'll be so nice and she'll teach me how to do things, maybe she'll let us all live there together and we can be in and out while we help Max save the world. It'll spectacular, she'll buy s new clothes and we'll eat dinner together and she'll buy a colossal farm that we can all play on, maybe we'll each have our own rooms. Ooh what if she buys me a horse. It seems as if everything is going to change. We'll get a normal life for once." The last part was a pleased murmur "I'll get a normal life for once." I was getting sick of it all. First Iggy finds his parents, then Max finds her mom. Angel, me and Fang have no one and she's off bragging about it._

"_Nudge, shut up already about your stupid mom already. We get it, you've found your mom, whoop-dee-doo for you." I retorted. _

"_Quit being crabby Gazzy." She countered. _

_ "How do you even know that she'll be nice? I bet she'll be just like Iggy's parents and want to show you off as a circus attraction." I snapped. _

"_Your just malicious because your parents didn't want you!" Nudge snarled back as shiny wet tears ran down her beautiful dark face. _

_And with that she flew away behind an oval-like area of trees and tall grass. Max, who I just noticed was there, along with the rest of the Flock glowered at me. The Angel looked the most wrathful, she was shooting daggers at me with her big, ocean blue eyes._

"_Go." Max scowled, her pointer finger directing the way Nudge went. I trudged through the grass like a four year old being sent to his room and missing out on dessert because he was acting out, stomping with every step. _

_I found her perched on the strong branch of a willow tree, weeping silently while starring up at the orange and purple, sun setting sky. Wow how ironic, she's weeping on a weeping willow. _

"_Always so dramatic, huh Nudge." I joked climbing up next to her. "I mean really, the sunset, the perching in a tree, the weeping. The willow may be a little much though, but I have to give you props for it anyways," _

_She gave me an icy look. _

"_Brr, I think I just caught a cold." I chattered my teeth. "Is it snowing?" I looked up at the sky. _

_Nudge smirked._

_I squinted my eyes. "Is that a smile I see? Or am I just upside down." Like a monkey I hung upside down, only by my legs instead of by a tail. _

_She giggled._

_I fell. _

"_Gazzy are you alright?" Nudge asked, using her wings to come down gently. Concern leaked out of her voice like a waterfall._

"_Listen Nudge, if I don't make it," I fake coughed "tell Iggy I hid the exploding pants in that old warehouse back in California with the Ghosts." I coughed one more time, then slowly shut my eyes._

_She laughed._

_Instantly, at the sound of her angelic laugh, I snapped open my eyes to see her gorgeous face starring back at me with a bewitching smile. I took a deep breath, as if to be breathing her in. She was the air that I needed. She was my air. _

_The sun was setting, and its last light was shining on us. With fireflies buzzing around us and birds singing songs of enchantment. The calm lagoon yards away was tranquil and there was a gentle breeze._

"_Nudger I'm truly sorry for what happened back there, honestly I am. I didn't mean it at all, and I think it's wonderful that you've found your mom, and maybe she will be exactly the way you describe her to be. And your right, I was just a little jealous because my and Angel's parents gave us away and whenever it seems like we all have a home it gets taken away from us. Do you forgive me?" I asked. Inside I truly wanted her to forgive me. "I'll do anything to make it up to you, honest I will."_

_For the first time, I saw Nudge as, not just my best friend with literately __**killer**__ fighting moves and a mouth that could spew out a thousand words in one paragraph. But rather, as a beautiful, clever, funny girl, who I have known all my life. _

"_Gazzy,"– Before she could finish I farted._

"_Oops, um, sorry." I apologized shyly._

_Nudge covered her nose. "You, without a are truly the Gasman." she grabbed my hand and we jumped into the lagoon._

_When we came up we were both bursted out laughing. _

"_C'mon, lets get back to the dry land." I suggested after our giggling subsided. _

_Everything, to me, seemed balanced and exactly the way it should be as the cool night overcame the daylight and Nudge and I laid side-by-side in the grass. No one would be able to see us due to the numerous amount or trees and tall grass surrounding us. We held hands while starring at the sky. _

_Randomly Nudge got up, pulling me along with her and began to dance. We frolicked in the long, tickling, fresh, green grass. The hours that went by felt like minutes. But that was fine with me, this was perfect. Dancing and swimming, plying with the small lagoon creatures, laughing and climbing. In the end we found ourselves in the tree. Climbing up to the absolute top, we sat on the highest branch that would hold us. She leaned on me as I rapped my arm around her. She was warm. _

_I turned to her, my sudden movements surprising her. I smiled at that. Then, on impulse, I leaned in, and kissed her. Smack on the lips. They were warm, just like her. This was so new to me, but it all seemed natural. Like it was supposed to happen this way. But _what_ was supposed to happen this way? That question didn't matter at this moment, it was just a distraction. The kiss lasted two minutes, because of the extra DNA we could hold our breath for five minutes. But I wanted this to only last two, because today, two is the luckiest number._

_We fell asleep some amount of minutes later, and awoke in the grass. I'll remember that as the best day of my life...so far. _

_FLASHBACK OVER..._

"What happened three weeks ago?" A voice behind me made me jump. Amazing how hard it is to do that in the air. I turned to see who is was, and as I did, the air went tense.

**AN: I bet you already have a clue. Haha, cliff hanger. Live love and save the penguin and polar bears. Don't get eaten by zombies! :P**


	10. New Homies and The Nudge Plan

**PAN: I'm back, again and I am so ready to get this chapter going. But I do have one itsy bitsy problem.** **I'm not getting reviews.**

**I wish you guys would review so that I'd have a good idea of what I need to have, and how well I'm doing. I don't think it's too hard.**

**Live, love and save the polar bears, penguins and pandas.**

_**This is Angel thinking**_

_Max's thinking_

**Max's voice thinking**

_Anyone else thinking_

_**Rocky's mind messages**_

**Max & Fang are 16, Iggy is almost 16, Nudge is almost 15, Gazzy is 15, Angel is 12, Rocky is 16, Rain is almost 14, Hayden is 16, Cole is 15, and Bella is 14**

**I do not own MR, only Rocky, Rain, Cole, Bella, and Hayden**

Nudge's POV

As I watched the Gasman fly away warm, salty tears filled my eyes. I shook my head, hoping to be able to shake away the tears, with no avail, they began to fall down my dark face. I don't know why, but it felt like I was joining to collapse inside. The scene before me began to blur more and more as the heavy tears rained down. I walked slowly to the end of the cave, as far back as I could without the light fading out completely, and curled up into a ball. I began to sob silently so no one would notice, but after a few minutes I didn't care anymore and began to bawl.

I felt an arm go around me. "Nudge? What's wrong? Why are you crying so much?" It was Bella. Her soft voice brought me back to reality.

"I...did a-a b-bad thing. B-but at the t-time it didn't seem so bad. A-and n-n-now I think Gazzy will hate me until he d-dies. I'm so confused on what to do, and now I just may loose my best friend forever." I managed to say between sniffles. In the end I start up with another round of tears.

Within an instant a wave of calmness washed over me and my cry immediately came to a stop. I looked up at Bella. She just shrugged it off as if to say 'Don't ask, just leave it as it is.' I realized Bella's power.

"Better?" She asked, her soft voice asked me. I nodded thankfully with a small smile.

"C'mon guys lets go." I jumped at the sound of Max's shouting.

Bella helped me up and we ran out of the entrance of the cave and unfurled our wings to catch up, barley, with the rest of the huge Flock.

"Wait a second," Cole started. "Where's Gazzy and Rain?"

Everybody, started to look around for them, calling out their names and looking underwater and back inside the cave.

Gazzy's POV

"Why should I tell you anything?" I spat. Anger and betrayal were the only things inside of me at the moment.

"Because I have absolutely no idea what's going on at the moment." He stated. I just looked at him like he was a little kid who just said something stupid and he knew it was stupid.

"Whatever." I turned away from him and flew on.

"Dude what is your problem! What is it that I did so wrong, I honestly don't understand, and I won't be able to unless you tell me...that's all I'm sayin'." I looked back at him, his eyes were true.

I breathed in, then let it out. "It's...confusing."

"It shouldn't be."

"Well it is!" I couldn't help but snap at him.

"The way I piece it all together is this; Nudge and you are together, but not. And since neither of you cleared it with the other whether or not your together she didn't think it was wrong to kiss me, and I didn't see it as a problem. So honestly, I'm not sorry for kissing her." Rain finished. Once he was done I felt like throwing a rock at his face. But he was right.

"You got a point." I said it so low, only someone with extremely enhanced hearing would be able to tell what I said. I knew Rain was probably grinning like a monkey who just won a trip to Banana Island full of pretty girl monkey's. "But I'm still mad at you for kissing her though, other than that we're cool."

"Cool. We need to get back before Max and Rocky skin us, and make everyone blankets out of the skin for leaving and not telling anyone where we went." We laughed at that.

We flew back in silence. The warm sun was comforting against my skin. And the waves seemed to be in sync with our flying... Somewhat.

"So what're you gonna do about Nudge?" Rain asked after a while. I took a second to think.

"Um, I don't really know to tell you the truth." I honestly had no idea what to do about her.

He shrugged. "I guess we'll figure it out somehow."

Rocky's POV

I was steamed. Rain was nowhere in sight. I sent a mind message to him a few minutes ago saying _**'ADRIAN YOU BETTER GET YOUR SCRAWNY WINGED SELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA SKIN YOU AND USE THE SKIN TO MAKE BLANKETS FOR EVERYONE, AND IF GAZZY IS THERE, SAME FOR HIM!"**_

I was sitting at the mouth of the cave. Everyone else was looking around and calling out there names. Rain would be back, he never leaves for too long, and even if he does, he always finds his way.

"Hey, Nudge!" I called her.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to do this since I met you, so can I do your hair? Please?" I begged her. I was so anxious to play hair dresser.

"Okay," she seemed kind of wary but then got out this huge plastic container with all kinds of hair things inside, even curling and straightening iron and a hot comb. And all kinds of hair ties, rubber bands, berets, combs, brushes, clips, and all in every color you could think of.

"Wow, you are the fashionista of the Flock.

She grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, it took not saying one word for an entire day to get Max to let me get all of this stuff. It was really hard because there was so much to say and to see but I just kept on sticking a piece of gum in my mouth every time I had to say something. It worked really good but Max had to keep on buying me packs of gum." We both laughed.

"Nice," I started to do some twists. "Okay, I've decided to crisscross some twists and put them into a ponytail, and when we get to a hotel I'll take out the ponytail and curl the back. Sound good?" I wanted to make sure she'd like and be okay with it.

"Yeah, defiantly."She seemed happy enough, now if I could just get a hold of Angel and Max's hair...

"Sup Rocky, your looking marvelously devious today." I looked up to see Cole.

"And you are looking dashingly insane. Are you using some new kind of pill? Kray-Z 48 in the back of the pharmacist section of Wal*Mart, the red container perhaps? Or maybe those new Children's Insane Chews?" I played, while twisting Nudge's hair.

"No, no, no to many normal side affects, you know the usual drowsiness, off balance, and normal stuff like that. I need something stronger, something more out of the ordinary. Side affects like random cackling, random changes of eye color, inability to look at someone without saying 'you there, I know you like to jaunt around like a cowboy in your swimming pool when no ones looking!'" he used a voice for that part. "Yep, _those_ are more my style."

"Yes, because that will defiantly do us all some good." He nodded agreeing with my sarcasm.

"Whassup, Nudge?" Cole crossed his arms, pretending to be like Rain and act cool.

"Nun," She answered cooly.

"That's cool," Cole nodded. "So, when you done here, lets go get an ice cream, then afta that, we all can go and hit up the club." Nudge and me bursted with laughter at his act. "Aight, I see how you girls are, try to take a chance with decent chicks and this is how they treat me. Imma go take my next chances with Bella, peace!" With that he flew away towards Bella, leaving Nudge and I, laughing so hard that we were so close to rolling on the floor.

"You'd better be careful, Cole!" I shouted to him, still laughing.

"Why should he be careful?" Nudge asked.

"Well, Hayden and Bella were together for the first nine and a half years of Bella's life, they grew really close. So Hayden makes it not just a job, but a lifestyle to be her protective-non-blood-related-brother. And in that brotherly job, he will not allow any boys to mess with her in anyway." I started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Nudge asked, her left eyebrow up in confusion.

"The last time Cole messed with Bella. Cole wouldn't go near Bella for three days, just incase he might say or do something Hayden wouldn't like. Cole still to this day wont eat applesauce." I laughed, tears came down my eyes.

"What happened?" Nudge practically shouted with anticipation.

"Well, its started out like this; Hayden saw what Cole was doing, so before Cole could react he charged at him tied up his arms and legs, hung him upside down from an oak tree, poured honey all over his face, shaved his legs, then stuffed his pants with applesauce, after doing that he poured aftershave down his shirt, caught at least 50 honeybees in a can and shook it up for a few seconds, opened the can in Coles direction and ran!" I couldn't help but roll around on the rocky cave ground laughing. By the end fo my story Nudge was laughing too. It was almost hard to twist her hair because of the movement.

I finished her hair and showed her what it looked like through the purple mirror. She gasped in astonishment.

"Wow!" Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it. I look so pretty." Nudge hugged me. "You should be a hairdresser, when Max is done saving the world, you should open a beauty shop. Oh it'll be just like the movie Beauty Shop, you know the one with Queen Latifa, I love that movie. And Queen Latifa is one of my favorite actresses. One day I'm going to be an actress just like her!" I listened to her rant on, it was like having a little sister who was like me.

Bella was okay, but she was more Hayden's sister, not mine. She would let me do her hair sometimes, and occasionally we'd have our girl-talks, but, we didn't share a sisterly bond. It was more like a best friend bond.

I plan to make Nudge my new little sister. Plan Sister! No, doesn't sound that wonderful. The New Sister Plan! Nah, that sounds terrible. The Sister Plan. Better. The Big Sister Operation! Um, getting closer but not quite. Operation Nudge! It'll work.

Yeah, Operation Nudge!

"Rocky!" I heard Rain's voice and looked to the air. There he and Gazzy flew, side by side, grinning.

"Where have you been, bro?" I called back, standing up and placing my Tootsie Roll colored hands on my hips.

"Places." His grin widened.

"Nicely detailed."

"Uh huh, so we leaving or not? I wanna check out this place, ya know, first dibs on tree's for my tree-house." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, but you two delayed the trip."

Max's POV

We started to fly as soon as Gazzy and Rain got back. For once we were being directed by Fang instead of myself. I looked as him, he was a few feet away. _How long until we get there._ I thought to myself, knowing that he would see my expression and know exactly what I was thinking.

"About eight hours til," He answered my thoughts.

"That's far," I commented, I wasn't trying to complain, but it was true. Even if flying is faster than driving, eight hours flying was a long way.

"It's perfect. Nicely hidden, this way no one will find us easily. I would have thought that you'd like it better this way." He smirked. That was the longest thing he had said in one and a half months.

"I might." I was so happy to finally have a place for the Flock to live and have somewhat chance of normal live. It was so close I could taste it. It tasted like paradise. Paradise Island. I like that taste.

**An: hope you liked it. Took me FOREVER to get it done. God bless.**


End file.
